As a coin depositing and dispensing machine capable of depositing and dispensing a coin, coin depositing and dispensing machines disclosed in, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 4 have been conventionally known. Patent Document 1 discloses a coin depositing and dispensing machine in which a coin having been put into a machine body from a coin receiving opening is sorted by denomination, the coin is stored into one of storing and feeding units of a corresponding denomination, and the coin stored in the storing and feeding unit is fed out from the storing and feeding unit so as to be dispensed to an outside of the machine body. The plurality of storing and feeding units disposed for respective denominations are of a belt type in which a coin is fed out by a belt. The plurality of storing and feeding units are arranged along a coin transport path extending in a depth direction of the machine body.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a coin depositing and dispensing machine in which a coin having been put into a machine body from a coin receiving opening is sorted by denomination, the coin is stored into one of storing and feeding units of a corresponding denomination, and the coin stored in the storing and feeding unit is fed out from the storing and feeding unit so as to be dispensed to an outside of the machine body. The storing and feeding unit of the coin depositing and dispensing machine disclosed in Patent Document 2 is of a rotating-disk type using a rotating disk that is inclined at a predetermined angle relative to the vertical direction and is configured to be rotated in an inclined posture. Similarly to the coin depositing and dispensing machine disclosed in Patent Document 1, in the coin depositing and dispensing machine disclosed in Patent Document 2, the plurality of storing and feeding units are arranged along a coin transport path extending in a depth direction of the machine body.
In addition, in a coin depositing and dispensing machine disclosed in Patent Document 3, a machine body includes a coin feeding apparatus configured to store a coin having been put into the machine body from a coin receiving opening, and to feed out the coin stored therein. As such a coin feeding apparatus, there is used an apparatus having a rotating disk that is inclined at a predetermined angle relative to the vertical direction and is configured to be rotated in an inclined posture. More specifically, in the coin feeding apparatus of the coin depositing and dispensing machine disclosed in Patent Document 3, a plurality of projecting members are disposed on positions near to a peripheral portion of a surface of the rotating disk. A coin in a lower area of the rotating disk is caught by any of the projecting members, and the coin is transported from the lower area of the rotating disk to an upper area thereof by the rotation of the rotating disk. A guide member is disposed on the upper area of the rotating disk, and the coin having been transported by the projecting member to the upper area of the rotating disk is fed out by the guide member to an outside of the rotating disk. In addition, a delivery disk having a diameter smaller than that of the rotating disk is disposed above the rotating disk. The coin having been transported to the upper area of the rotating disk by the projecting member is fed out by the delivery disk to an outside of the coin feeding apparatus.
In the coin feeding apparatus of the coin depositing and dispensing machine disclosed in Patent Document 3, the delivery disk of a smaller diameter is configured to be rotated at a higher speed than the rotating disk of a larger diameter. When coins are sent from the rotating disk to the delivery disk, a gap between a coin and a coin succeeding thereto increases. After coins of the preset number have been fed out from the coin feeding apparatus by the delivery disk, a stop pin is projected toward a gap between the coin of an order equal to the preset number and a succeeding coin, so that no more coin is fed out from the coin feeding apparatus.
In addition, a conventional coin depositing and dispensing machine disclosed in Patent Document 4 includes: a coin storing and feeding unit configured to store a recyclable coin; a collection box configured to store a non-recyclable coin as a collection coin; and an overflow box configured to store an overflow coin that is recyclable but cannot be stored in the coin storing and feeding unit because this coin storing and feeding unit is full. The collection coin stored in the collection box is collected together with the collection box from the coin depositing and dispensing machine, after opening hours of a shop. In such a coin depositing and dispensing machine, when the coin storing and feeding unit comes short of coins, the overflow box is removed from the machine body, and coins in the overflow box are put into a coin receiving opening so that the coin storing and feeding unit is replenished with the overflow coins.    Patent Document 1: WO2008/093420A1    Patent Document 2: JP63-59199A    Patent Document 3: WO2007/034699A1    Patent Document 4: JP06-051962U